Water has become a popular drink of choice. Water is sold in individual size bottles for the purchaser to carry during the day. These individual size water bottles, for reasons of economy, are made of plastic resin that is blow molded to a very thin wall thickness. This thin wall causes two specific problems. First, the bottle will easily collapse when squeezed or just held firmly. Second, the water becomes warm fairly quickly as the thin bottle wall is a minimal thermal barrier. In addition, these bottles in general have become a burden on the nation's landfills.
These problems have encouraged an industry that provides reusable water bottles that are typically filled from a water tap or other source and reused. A reusable water bottle is generally made with thicker plastic walls, overcoming the crushing and thermal transfer problems as well as the disposal problem. In addition, a reusable water bottle is a separate sale item which the purchaser keeps for a period of time. A reusable water bottle can also be a medium for advertising, for example bearing the name of a business such as an exercise facility. However, a need exists to identify the reusable water bottle allowing the owner to be comfortable in knowing that he or she is drinking from their own bottle.